1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for connecting connectors which uses leverage obtainable when an operation lever has been rotated to connect multipole male and female connectors to each other or separate the same from each other using a small operating force.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a structure for connecting connectors of the foregoing type has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-315913. FIGS. 7 to 9 show a conventional structure for connecting connectors to each other. Two guide pins 62 are provided for the outer surfaces of opposite walls 61 of a connector housing 60. Moreover, a guide projection 63 is disposed adjacent to either of the guide pins 62. A pair of slide members 65 slidable with respect to the connector housing 60 are joined to the outer surfaces of the walls 61 of the connector housing 60.
Each of the slide members 65 has guide grooves 66 inclined diagonally upwards. The guide pins 62 of the connector housing 60 are slidably inserted into the guide grooves 66. A guide opening 67, into which the guide projection 63 of the connector housing 60 is introduced, is communicated with either of the guide grooves 66.
FIG. 8 shows a normal state in which the guide projection 63 has been introduced into the guide opening 67. In the foregoing state, the guide pins 62 face inlet portions of the guide grooves 66. An operation lever (not shown) to which the slide members 65 are connected is rotated to slide the slide members 65 by leverage. Thus, the connector housing 60 can be introduced into the slide members 65 by applying only a small force.
When the slide members 65 are slid in a state in which the guide projection 63 has not been introduced into the guide opening 67, an inlet portion of the guide grooves 66 is held between the guide projection 63 and the guide pin 62, as shown in FIG. 9. Therefore, sliding of the slide members 65 is inhibited. As a result, a state deviated from the normal position can be detected.
However, the conventional structure encounters exertion of an excessively large force on the guide projection 63 when leverage is used to rotate the operation lever. Therefore, there arises a problem in that the inlet portion of the guide projection 63 or the guide grooves 66 is broken or deformed.